Our Little Wonders
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Post Last Book, Ginny and Harry are engaged and they have some not so secret news to share.


My goodness Harry can you stop being so annoying!" Ginny's voice rung through out the small home the engaged couple had purchased a few months ago.  
"I am only speaking with Ron." Harry admonished confusedly.  
"You are being unbearably loud." Ginny shot back.  
"Yes, fine I will stop speaking to your brother about him and my best friend. " He rolled his eyes and spoke into the phone. " Good luck today,Ron." Hit disconnect and swerved towards his fiancé.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered and his eye brows shot up.  
"My Dear, you seem to be quite moody, is it that time?" He asked and her eyes got huge.  
"Shit." The naughty word escaped her crimson lips,  
"I'm sorry, did I over step my boundaries?" Harry asked, even more confused.  
"No, no Potter, we're engaged, boundaries flew out the window a long time ago. There is something I must attend to." She jumped up quicker then he'd ever seen her, and he could her her transporting herself to the store down Main Street.  
"Bloody 'ell" he muttered to himself, and then slid back onto the couch and flipped open The Daily Prophet.

HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED, IS NOW THE BOY WHO'S ENGAGED, WHO IS THE LUCKY LADY? SOURCES CONFIRM IT IS MS GINNY WEASLEY, A LONG TIME GIRLFRIEND OF MR POTTER .

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the newspaper back on the kitchen counter, Ginny reappeared, shopping bags lacing her thin arms and she hurried towards the kitchen.  
"Do you need help, love?" He called to her.  
"No Harry, I have it under control." She shouted back and he shook his head to himself, a moody Ginny was never a good Ginny.  
She was gone in the kitchen for a elongated period of time and he started to worry, so he stood up from his spot on the couch and walked through the large arch way into the kitchen.  
"Gin?" He called out and she came out of the bathroom, a small tired smile encasing her lips.  
"I'm sorry I was nasty earlier." She mumbled into his coat as he wrapped her in a hug.  
"Ron's gonna ask Hermione to marry him." Harry whispered into her hair and she looked up at him.  
"I'm going to kill him for telling you before me!" She said, seeming slightly offended, Harry pulled her into a kiss, and his hands fell to her small waist as she returned the favor.  
"Harry..." she breathed as he lifted her onto the counter,  
"Stop?" He asked, a smirk working its way onto his face.  
"No. Never." She mumbled into his lips.  
So they continued, breath heavy and smiles shining on each of their faces.  
She didn't want to ruin it by telling him what had been occupying her for the last few hours.  
So she didn't, it could wait another day.  
By mid morning the next day, as Harry hurried out to the Auror's office for work, Ginny was still curled up in bed.  
He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek,  
"I'll be back love." He whispered and he walked out of the small house.  
Work was long and tiring and when he returned he was surprised to find Ginny, cuddled up on the couch, a telly program still running interrupted only by her soft snores.  
"Gin, honey wake up i brought dinner." He shook her softly, her sleepy eyes opened and Harry immedietly knew something was wrong. "Are you sick love?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.  
"Harry, we need to talk." She looked up too him and he wrinkled his eye brows, settling in next to her, his arms wrapping around her small form,  
"About what?"  
"I'm pregnant." There, she had said it, her eyes waited expectantly for him to answer. She watched his eyes flash with fear, and wash over with a happiness so genuine. His smile grew and he wrapped her even tighter.  
"This is absolutely amazing." He assured her and she snuggled back into her loving fiance.

Two weeks later, Ginny decided that their family should know what was going on, Harry was perfect, he brought her breakfast and massaged her back, and their were other ways to get rid of tension if you catch my drift.  
So when she told him she had decided that the Weasleys should know that they were expecting, he responded by kissing her and mumbling,  
"When ever you're ready darling."  
Appropriately so Harry insisted they tell his best friends in a public place, or at least somewhere where there'd be witnesses to his murder.  
So when Ron and Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, hands intertwined and giggles escaping Hermione's bow shaped mouth, Harry broke into a cold sweat. Ginny gave his hand a tight squeeze and laid her other hand, whining with a ring, atop the cool wooden table.  
"Hey sis." Ron dismissed Harry's wave, and gave his sister a hug.  
"Careful now, wouldn't want to squash the baby" Harry said quietly.  
" Excuse me?" Ron gave Harry a confused look.  
"POTTER, WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT. I'M TELLING MY PARENTS YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AWFUL AT BREAKING IT EASY.' Ginny said sharply.  
"It slipped." He mumbled and she immeadietly curled into his side,  
"I know baby, I know." She said comforting him, her mood swings were getting increasingly worse.  
"Wait, still confused over 'ere" Ron interrupted them, " You knocked up my sister?"  
"My fiance and I," Ginny corrected, " are expecting a child yes."  
Hermione just stood there shell shocked, she snapped out of it, encasing Ginny in a hug and squealing like a 12 year old girl.  
Ron looked at his fiance, shook his head, breathed a deep sigh and turned towards his best friend.  
" So have you told George and Mum and Dad and the whole Weasley gang?" He asked stirring his drink slowly and eyeing the pair suspiciously.  
"Non, Thought you two oughtta know first." Harry drawled.  
"How far along are you?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
" A month an' a haf." Ginny answered and Ron swerved towards them both.  
"You two've only been engaged a few weeks."  
'You didnt think we were having sex before that?" Harry returned and Rons face twisted with disgust,  
"Bad images. God my best friend and my baby sister, who would've guessed." Ron mused aloud and Ginny rolled her eyes and turned towards her fiance.  
"Harry, We're tired." She said softly and he helped her up, bidding their friends goodbye as they went.  
The next morning the headline of the Daily Prophet read,  
IS THE BOY WHO LIVED AND HIS FIANCE EXPECTING? INSIDERS SAY THEY HEARD CONVERSATION DURING LUNCH SURROUNDING THE COUPLE AND THEIR CHILD.


End file.
